


Sinners

by AJsregrettabledecisions



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Relationship Study, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Switching, as in the sex act not the therapy, not a comprehensive scene, right i think thats everything, since nothing is detailed all of these are mentioned:, still don't know if witcher should have a capital W or not, vaguely modern era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsregrettabledecisions/pseuds/AJsregrettabledecisions
Summary: Jaskier, Yennefer, and Geralt, and all the ways they love fucking each other.-A smutty ficlet, no plot or proper format, just gets straight into it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty kind of stream-of-consciousness look at geraskefer. Not a proper story line or describing 'x did this then this' and rather just a glimpse analysing it all.  
> Put it up on my tumblr, but for whatever reason (either the account is too new or bc I have no followers, I don't know enough about it to be sure) my posts don't show in tag searches, so until that's sorted, I'm gonna put my ficlets up here too.  
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Geralt’s on his back, Jaskier riding him, while Yen pegs him from behind Jask. Yen has one hand on Geralt’s thigh, nails digging in, pushing the leg back so she can get a better angle, her other hand buried in Jaskier’s hair and tugging his head back, pulling on him with each of her thrusts, matching his pace as he grinds down onto Geralt. Geralt's holding Jaskier’s hips, helping move him, since his hands aren’t tied up above his head this time. They’re all panting, groaning – Jaskier has tears in his eyes because the cock buried in him is just _so good_ and the pain of Yen pulling his hair is the perfect counterbalance; he can barely breathe from how far back she’s wrenched his head and he loves it.

And maybe, since Geralt’s hands are free, he’ll reach up to hold Jaskier’s throat. He doesn’t need to squeeze, Jaskier’s breaths are short enough as is, but he knows that Jask loves the weight settled around his neck; maybe if Geralt doesn’t, it’ll be Yen who grabs him there, except she _does_ squeeze, and digs her nails in.

Geralt loves the weight on him; loves filling and being filled. Loves how each time Jask’s hair is tugged, he clenches just that little bit tighter, and whenever Geralt or Jask groan, Yen’s next thrust is just that little bit harder. The dildo she’s using has no give, its nothing like when Jask fucks him, but he loves it when its either of them.

Yen’s using a double-ended, so each rough thrust and slow grind has her end shifting inside her. She loves the power; loves that these men let her have it, want her to. The brush of the dildo in her won’t be enough to get her off, but it won’t matter – when Jaskier collapses, she’ll sit on his face, and he’ll eagerly, desperately, eat her out. Geralt will reach over, fingering her around Jaskier’s tongue, and he’ll be hard again before Yen can be worked to completion.

Then she’ll straddle Geralt, one hand holding Jask’s and the other scratching lines down Geralt’s chest as she works them both off. Or maybe she’ll sit on his face, too, fingers tangled in his hair – if she does that, Jaskier will play with her breasts while Geralt grips her thighs; tweaking her nipples, biting them if she lets him.

Or maybe, before Jaskier collapses, complete, they’ll move around – Geralt still on his back, but Jaskier on his back on top of him, Geralt thrusting shallowly into him from behind. Yen will be on top, too, always on top, riding Jaskier as Geralt bites at his shoulder and she takes turns kissing them both. Maybe she’ll suck Jaskier’s cock while he eats her out like that; maybe she’ll drip from between her legs, down onto his face and down his cheeks and neck so that Geralt can lick her off his skin.

It doesn’t matter, one round won’t be enough; they can change as often as they want. They can try every way possible. They can keep Jaskier on edge, begging and desperate, never letting him tip over while Yen and Geralt take turns getting themselves off by riding him. She and Jaskier can tie Geralt down, properly, so he can’t move an inch, leave him wanting while they fuck each other where he can see but not touch.

They can listen to her, following her orders as she tells them how to touch each other – how hard for Geralt’s hand to come down on Jask’s ass, or whether Jask keeps his thrusts short and shallow or long and hard enough to shove Geralt up the bed. Do as she tells them as they worship her, tongues and hands dancing over her skin, driving her to gasp and groan.

Maybe Jask will watch – its not often, but sometimes he doesn’t want to participate, just to watch, just to bear witness. Thrust into his hand while he fingers himself to the sight of Geralt pounding into her. They’ll sit so that he can see her – see exactly where Geralt disappears into her cunt, see how wet she gets. Let him lick Geralt’s come from her when they’re done.

Jask and Geralt both know Yen doesn’t like to be held down; to be under them. They don’t mind – they never have. They like it. Jaskier loves being under them, either of them, knowing they could destroy him and not break a sweat. He loves their power over him; loves that they only ever hurt him in the most _perfect_ ways. Sharp smacks and tight fingers around his neck; scalp and ass aching for days when they’re done.

He likes when he gets split between them, Yen in his ass and Geralt in his throat. Yen on him, Geralt in him; Yen drowning him with his lips writing odes in the space between her legs. Loves the hisses she lets out when he fucks her with his tongue; loves her groans as his fingers prove their talent again and again. Loves when she appraises him beforehand, first to decide if she wants to fuck him or feel him inside her, and then decides whether or not he _deserves_ what she’s decided on.

Its best when he struggles to sing for a couple days after, throat raw from choking around Geralt – his hand, his cock. Likes it when its softer, too, all gentle, exploring touches and soft, warm kisses. Loves kissing Yen, and then passing the taste of her on his tongue on to Geralt. Loves being between them, warm, protected, fucked ‘til he’s half mad with pleasure and then held after, safe and as adored as he is adoring.

Geralt loves it all too – but his favourite times are the softer times. He _needs_ the release that comes from Yen’s power over him, when she ties him down and tells him to _stay_ , just like he needs to have Jaskier begging on his knees, promising to be good. Needs to have Yen’s teeth on his skin and her nails on his cock and her haughty smirk above him. Needs to have Jaskier begging, choking, crying before him, desperate for touch, any touch, be it kind or cruel or granting him his release.

But it’s the calmer times, the softer times, that get him off best. When Yen’s fingertips, soft and warm, dance over him, rather than her nails. When Jask buries his tongue in Geralt’s ass, sometimes his fingers, too, and sighs in bliss, wanting to be nowhere but right where he is. The times when Jask fucks him and kisses him while they do, when he fucks either of them and they’re all smiling, or when Jask or Yen use their mouths on him, soft and warm and wet. The times when they laugh – when someone slips or heads butt or someone knocks the lube off the bed, or even once when they were walked in on. He loves that, too.

They’re messy and wild and they love it, love each other, love bringing each other pain and pleasure and completion. Love tangling in the mess of their own sweat and come and sin; love to take turns licking it from each other’s skin. They fuck each other, and they love each other, too. Its mad and desperate and powerful and empowering; it’s perfect, it’s them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted to look at the tumblr, find it [here](https://ajsregrettabledecisions.tumblr.com/)  
> It's mostly reblogs and only a couple bits of OC, but I'll be adding more to it as time passes.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Toss a kudo to your author, if you please


End file.
